Relevant Thoughts
by junebug69
Summary: Orihime's thoughts about the "progress" and "development" between her and Ichigo's friendship.


**I do not own Bleach, if I do there would be more in depth character analysis.**

**Anyway this is what I think of Orihime's friendship with Ichigo and how I wish it was something else that could have more significance. **

* * *

I can't understand why I feel this way for you when I don't even know you well enough to say that I'd love you for five lifetimes. All I know is that I do and I would love you for five lifetimes.

My earliest memory of you is when I carried my brother's dead body on top of my back and you opening the door and me telling you to "fix him". There was dried blood all over me and I sat in a chair next to you.

I don't know why but I really do care for you and the worst part is that I'll love you forever and it's a problem. Oh, how I would love to say "is it better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all?" But I can't because I have loved you but I've never had to you begin with in the first place.

I don't know why I would say good bye to you when we weren't that well acquainted. I could've said good bye to my best friend but I didn't. There is something about you that just attracts me to you like a magnet to a fridge or moths to lights. When I see you at school I don't know if it's my heart beating in my chest that I'm hearing or if it's my books hitting my bag. When I'm around you I'm all flustered and I can't even speak a coherent word around you. We have gone through a lot together yet you still call me by my last name. I tell myself that you say my last name because you respect and because we're not as close as I would like to be.

I want to know how you really feel, about anything, everything. But you'll never tell me because that's not our deal. We don't have a deal. I want to get stronger and fight by your side but I can't because it sincerely is against my nature, I can't hurt people I can only reject the injuries that have been brought to them. You will always protect me but you can't because you can never protect me from a broken heart that you have caused without knowing of it.

I hope that one day I will be able to look at you without idolizing you and putting you on a pedestal because you're not as special as I think you are. You are just a boy with too many problems that wants to save the world without worrying about the consequences or after shocks of your actions. I hope that the day when I stop loving you, I hope that we will be friends and that I won't have resentment towards you because you never did anything wrong, I can't make you love me and you don't have to.

Sometimes I wish we could start over and I wouldn't have these feelings for you. I don't want to stand in your way, I don't want to be your burden, I don't want to feel this way. I sometimes think that's its not fair that I come off as some delicate fragile china that you have to be careful with, but I guess I do.

Sometimes there are things that we can not change. I wish I could change the relationship we have. I wouldn't make you love me and I certainly wouldn't make myself love you.

It would be as if we never knew one another and then out of nowhere you bump into me and mumble your half-hearted apologies and I smile kindly and say "No problem." And then you look at me and your heart softens a bit and you ask for my name and I say "Inoue Orihi-"and Tatsuki-chan says "Hey Orihime there you are.. oh hey Ichigo what's up?" and you look a bit mad because I giggled at the fact that your name is Ichigo and that it means strawberries but then I say " I like strawberries." And you look at me and I look at you and we just know that something good will come out of this whether we be friends or more than that.

* * *

**I know it was super short but what more can you say when there isn't much to say?**

**Seriously, Tite Kubo needs to stop making her some damsel in distress because Orihime has so much potential as a character.**

**Anyway Reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
